yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
6/152
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَلاَ تَقْرَبُواْ مَالَ الْيَتِيمِ إِلاَّ بِالَّتِي هِيَ أَحْسَنُ حَتَّى يَبْلُغَ أَشُدَّهُ وَأَوْفُواْ الْكَيْلَ وَالْمِيزَانَ بِالْقِسْطِ لاَ نُكَلِّفُ نَفْسًا إِلاَّ وُسْعَهَا وَإِذَا قُلْتُمْ فَاعْدِلُواْ وَلَوْ كَانَ ذَا قُرْبَى وَبِعَهْدِ اللّهِ أَوْفُواْ ذَلِكُمْ وَصَّاكُم بِهِ لَعَلَّكُمْ تَذَكَّرُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve lâ takrebû mâlel yetîmi illâ billetî hiye ahsenu hattâ yebluga eşuddeh(eşuddehu), ve evfûl keyle vel mîzâne bil kıst(kıstı), lâ nukellifu nefsen illâ vus’ahâ ve izâ kultum fa’dilû ve lev kâne zâ kurbâ, ve bi ahdillâhi evfû, zâlikum vassâkum bihî leallekum tezekkerûn(tezekkerûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve lâ takrebû : ve yaklaşmayın 2. mâle : mal 3. el yetîmi : yetim 4. illâ : dışında, ...'den başka 5. bi elletî : ki ona 6. hiye : o 7. ahsenu : en güzel 8. hattâ : oluncaya kadar 9. yebluga : erişir, yetişir, gelir 10. eşudde-hu : onun en kuvvetli çağı, erginlik çağı 11. ve evfû : ve vefa edin, ifa edin, yerine getirin 12. el keyle : ölçü, ölçek 13. ve el mîzâne : ve tartı, terazi, mizan 14. bi el kıstı : adaletle 15. lâ nukellifu : biz sorumlu tutmayız 16. nefsen : bir nefs, kişi, kimse 17. illâ : hariç, dışında 18. vus'a-hâ : onun gücü, kapasitesi 19. ve izâ : ve olduğu zaman 20. kultum : siz (söz) söylediniz 21. fa'dilû (fe ı'dilû) : artık adaletli olun 22. ve lev kâne : ve olsa bile 23. zâ kurbâ : yakınlık sahibi (akraba), yakınınız 24. ve bi ahdi allâhi : ve Allah'ın ahdi 25. evfû : vefa edin, ifa edin, yerine getirin 26. zâlikum : işte bunlar 27. vassâ-kum : size vasiyet etti, emretti, farz kıldı 28. bi-hî : onunla, onu 29. lealle-kum : umulur ki böylece siz 30. tezekkerûne : siz tezekkür edersiniz Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ergenlik çağına gelinceye dek, en iyi bir şekilde olmadıkça yetimin malına yaklaşmayın ve ölçeği, teraziyi dosdoğru ölçüp tartın. Hiçbir kimseye, kudretinden aşırı bir şey teklif edilmemiştir ve söz söylediğiniz zaman hısımınız bile olsa adâleti mutlaka gözetin ve Allah'la ettiğiniz ahde vefa edin. İşte düşünüp öğüt almanız için bunları emretmiştir size. Ali Bulaç Meali "Yetimin malına, o erginlik çağına erişinceye kadar -o en güzel (şeklin) dışında- yaklaşmayın. Ölçüyü ve tartıyı doğru olarak yapın. Hiç bir nefse, gücünün kaldırabileceği dışında bir şey yüklemeyiz. Söylediğiniz zaman -yakınınız dahi olsa- adil olun. Allah'ın ahdine vefa gösterin. İşte bunlarla size tavsiye (emr) etti; umulur ki öğüt alıp düşünürsünüz." Ahmet Varol Meali "Yetimin malına, erginlik çağına erişmesinden önce onu en güzel şekilde değerlendirmek dışında yaklaşmayın. Ölçüyü ve tartıyı da adalete uygun bir şekilde tam yapın. Hiçbir cana kaldırabileceğinden fazla yük yüklemeyiz. Bir yakınınız hakkında da olsa konuştuğunuz zaman adalete uyun. Olur ki öğüt alırsınız diye (Allah) size böyle emretti." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Yetim malına, erginlik çağına erişene kadar en iyi şeklin dışında yaklaşmayın; ölçüyü ve tartıyı doğru yapın. Biz kişiye ancak gücünün yeteceği kadar yükleriz. Konuştuğunuzda, akraba bile olsa sözünüzde adil olun. Allah'ın ahdini yerine getirin. Allah size bunları öğüt almanız için buyurmaktadır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Rüşdüne erişinceye kadar yetimin malına ancak en güzel şekilde yaklaşın. Ölçüyü ve tartıyı adaletle tam yapın. Biz herkesi ancak gücünün yettiği kadarıyla sorumlu tutarız. (Birisi hakkında) konuştuğunuz zaman yakınınız bile olsa âdil olun. Allah’a verdiğiniz sözü tutun. İşte bunları Allah size öğüt alasınız diye emretti. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Rüşd çağına erişinceye kadar, yetimin malına, sadece en iyi tutumla yaklaşın; ölçü ve tartıyı adaletle yapın. Biz herkese ancak gücünün yettiği kadarını yükleriz. Söz söylediğiniz zaman, yakınlarınız dahi olsa adaletli olun, Allah'a verdiğiniz sözü tutun. İşte Allah size, iyice düşünesiniz diye bunları emretti. Edip Yüksel Meali Erginlik çağına erişinceye kadar yetim malına yaklaşmayın. Ölçüyü ve tartıyı doğru dürüst yapın. Kişiye gücünün yetmediğini yüklemeyiz. Konuştuğunuz zaman akrabanız aleyhinde bile olsa doğru olun. ALLAH'a verdiğiniz sözü tutunuz. Bunlar, ders alasınız diye O'nun size verdiği öğütlerdir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Yetimin malına, rüşdüne erinceye kadar en güzel şekilden başka türlü yaklaşmayın; ölçeği ve tartıyı tam ve denk tutun. Biz, hiçbir kimseye gücünün yettiğinden başkasını teklif etmeyiz. Söz sahibi olduğunuz zaman yakınlarınıza ait de olsa adaleti gözetin. Allah'a verdiğiniz sözü yerine getirin. Duydunuz ya, O, düşünüp tutasınız diye bunları size emretti. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ve yetim malına yaklaşmayın, ancak rüşdüne erinceye kadar en güzel suretle başka, ölçeği tartıyı tam ve denk tutun, bir nefse ancak vüs'ünü teklif ederiz, söz sahibi olduğunuz vakit de hep adaleti gözetin velevse hısım olsun, Allahın ahdını yerine getirin, işittiniz a işte size o bunları ferman buyurdu, gerektir ki düşünür tutarsınız Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve yetimin malına (rüştüne kadar) yaklaşmayınız, meğer ki, en güzel bir suretle ola. Ve ölçeği ve tartıyı adâlet üzere ifâ ediniz. Biz bir kimseyi halinin fevkinde birşey ile mükellef kılmayız ve söz söyleyeceğiniz zaman adâlette bulununuz, velev ki, karabet sahibi olsun. Ve Allah Teâlâ'nın ahdini yerine getiriniz. İşte size bunlar ile tavsiyede bulunmuştur. Umulur ki, düşünürsünüz, (nasihatyab olursunuz). Muhammed Esed ve rüşd yaşına erişmeden önce yetimin mal varlığına -onun iyiliği için olmadıkça- dokunmayın". (Bütün alış verişlerinizde) ölçü ve tartıya tam olarak, adaletle uyun; (Biz) hiçbir insana taşıyabileceğinden daha fazla yük yüklemeyiz; ve bir görüş belirttiğinizde, yakın akrabanıza (karşı) olsa da, adil olun. Allaha karşı taahhütlerinize (daima) riayet edin: bunu Allah size emretti ki ders alabilesiniz. Suat Yıldırım Rüşdüne erinceye kadar, yetimin malına en güzel şeklin dışında bir sûrette yaklaşmayın. Ölçüyü, tartıyı tam ve doğru yapın. Biz hiç kimseye gücünün yettiğinden fazlasını yüklemeyiz. Hakkında konuştuğunuz kimse, akrabanız bile olsa, yine doğruyu söyleyin!Allah’a verdiğiniz ahdi tutun. İşte düşünüp tutasınız diye Allah size bunları emretti. Süleyman Ateş Meali Yetimin malına yaklaşmayın: yalnız erginlik çağına erişinceye kadar (onun malına) en güzel biçimde (yaklaşabilir, onu uygun tarzda sarfedebilirsiniz); ölçü ve tartıyı tam adâletle (dengeli) yapın. Biz, kişiye gücünün yettiğinden fazlasını teklif etmeyiz. Söylediğiniz zaman da akrabânız da olsa adâlet yapın ve Allah'a verdiğiniz sözü tutun. Hatırlayıp öğüt alasınız diye (Allâh) size bunları tavsiye etti. Şaban Piriş Meali Yetimin malına, rüşt çağına ulaşıncaya kadar, en güzel tarzın dışında yaklaşmayın. Ölçüyü ve tartıyı doğru yapın. Biz, bir kimseyi ancak gücünün yettiği kadar mükellef tutarız. Konuştuğunuz zaman akraba bile olsa adaletli olun. Ve Allah’a verdiğiniz sözü yerine getirin! İşte, (Allah) size bunları düşünür, öğüt alırsınız diye tavsiye ediyor. Ümit Şimşek Meali Rüştüne erinceye kadar yetimin malına yaklaşmayın; ancak en güzel bir şekilde yaklaşırsanız o başkadır. Ölçüyü ve tartıyı adaletle yerine getirin. Biz kimseye gücünden fazlasını yüklemeyiz. Söz söylediğiniz zaman ise, isterse yakınlarınız hakkında olsun, adaleti gözetin. Allah'ın ahdini yerine getirin. Öğüt alırsınız diye, Rabbiniz size işte bunları emretti. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk "Yetimin malına yaklaşmayın! Ancak rüştüne erişinceye kadar en güzel yolla ilgilenme hali müstesna. Ölçme ve tartmayı tam bir dürüstlükle yerine getirin. Hiç kimseye yaratılış kapasitesinin üstünde yükümlülük getirmiyoruz. Konuştuğunuz zaman, yakınlarınız/aleyhine de olsa, adaleti gözetin. Ve Allah'a verdiğiniz söze sadık kalın. Düşünüp öğüt alasınız diye O size bunları önerdi. Yusuf Ali (English) And come not nigh to the orphan´s property, except to improve it, until he attain the age of full strength; give measure and weight with (full) justice;- no burden do We place on any soul, but that which it can bear;- whenever ye speak, speak justly, even if a near relative is concerned; and fulfil the covenant of Allah;(978) thus doth He command you, that ye may remember. * M. Pickthall (English) And approach not the wealth of the orphan save with that which is better; till he reach maturity. Give full measure and full weight, in justice. We task not any soul beyond its scope. And if ye give your word, do justice thereunto, even though it be (against) a kinsman; and fulfil the covenant of Allah. This He commandeth you that haply ye may remember. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri ve rüşd yaşına erişmeden önce yetimin mal varlığına -onun iyiliği için olmadıkça- dokunmayın". (149) alış verişlerinizde ölçü ve tartıya tam olarak, adaletle uyun; (150) Biz hiçbir insana taşıyabileceğinden daha fazla yük yüklemeyiz; (151) ve bir görüş belirttiğinizde, yakın akrabanıza karşı olsa da, adil olun. (152) Allah'a karşı taahhütlerinize daima riayet edin: (153) bunu Allah size emretti ki ders alabilesiniz. 149 - Yani, bir kimsenin vesayeti altındaki yetim rüşd çağına geldiğinde, önceki vasî, ondan borçlanmak veya sahibinin rızası ile ondan yararlanmak suretiyle kanunî yollardan yetimin malına "dokunabilir". "Onun iyiliği için olmadıkça" şeklinde çevirdiğim ibarenin lafzî karşılığı, "en iyi olan şekilden başka bir tarzda" şeklindedir ve yetimin malını iyileştirme niyetine işaret eder. 150 - Bu, mecazî olarak, insanlar arasındaki bütün muamelelere işaret etmektedir, yoksa yalnızca ticarî alış verişlere değil: parantez-içi "bütün alış verişlerinizde" ifadesini eklememin sebebi budur. 151 - Bunun anlamı, Allah'ın insanlardan "matematiksel" bir adaletle -ki, birçok manevî faktör açısından bakıldığında, insan ilişkilerinde nadiren ulaşılabilen bir durumdur- davranmalarını istemediği, tersine onlardan bu ideali başarma yolunda ellerinden gelen gayreti göstermelerini beklediğidir. 152 - Râzî'ye göre, "bir görüş belirttiğinizde" (lafzen, "konuştuğunuzda") ibaresi, kişinin, kendisini kişisel olarak ilgilendirsin veya ilgilendirmesin, herhangi bir konu üzerinde fikrini beyan etmesini ifade eder; ancak daha sonra "yakın akraba"ya yapılan atıf, yukarıdaki emrin özellikle burada tartışılan konuda delil getirme ile ilgili olduğu ihtimalini akla getirir. 153 - Bkz. sure 2, not 19. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri